


You're Always Watching Me

by bookcuddler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler
Summary: Joshua decides to move in with his boyfriend, Johnny. But Johnny has a roommate, Junghan. Joshua doesn't mind sharing an apartment with his boyfriend's best friend, but the way he looks at him........... Joshua doesn't know if he can handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this one day feeling bored and I honestly have no idea where the idea for this came fro. but I hope you like it

Joshua got along with all of his boyfriend’s friends. Seungcheol looked tough but he was really just a big puppy. Wonwoo and Mingyu are the cutest couple out of their entire friend group. Jihoon was the sensible one out of everyone and the most fun to hangout with half the time. Joshua liked all of his boyfriend’s friends. Except one.It wasn’t that Joshua didn’t get along with that one friend, consider he was the first one he met. Joshua and Johnny have been dating for over a year and deciding to move into Johnny’s apartment. Even though he already had a roommate, Johnny said it was ok and he wanted him to meet his roommate anyway, considering that said roommate was his best friend. Meeting Junghan was an experience. The first meeting wasn’t awkward, in fact they got along very well and Joshua didn’t think they were going to have any problems living together. Moving in was even easier, and to celebrate they were going to the club. Joshua loved going to the club, Johnny loved to spoil him with drinks mostly because the tipsier he got the dirtier he danced on his boyfriend.  
“ Junghan watch him, he’s had enough for the night. I’m going to go get the car” Joshua whined hearing those words from his boyfriend.  
“ But we were having so much fun” he whined, leaning against Junghan’s shoulder. Johnny only smirked before he left to get the car. Joshua buried his face into Junghan’s neck. Junghan pulled Joshua closer to him, letting the drunkard nuzzle into him.  
“ Johnny doesn’t know what he has” Joshua looked puzzled at the others words, but before he could say anything Johnny came up to the curb to take them home. The trio said goodbye to their friends. Joshua couldn’t stop his stumbling into the apartment as Johnny took of his shoes for him and pulled him into their room. Joshua thinks he was loud, but Johnny likes when he’s loud. The same way Joshua likes it when he calls him baby boy or when he manhandles him into bed.

“ _Harder, harder Johnny, please”_

_“ You like that baby boy, you want more?”_

 

Waking up in their bedroom, Joshua found a random shirt on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He assumed Johnny went to work at the hospital, and decided to make breakfast. Going straight to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Joshua only huffed in annoyance finding nothing in the kitchen. Instead of moping, he instantly made a list of all of the groceries they need in the apartment.  
“ So much for breakfast” Joshua jumped hearing Junghan’s voice from the doorway.  
“ Oh, good morning” Joshua stepped aside letting Junghan come into the kitchen.  
“ Sorry about the kitchen. We were planning on getting groceries before you moved in, but I guess it just slipped both our minds. Johnny was talking about how you liked to cook. We can go to the supermarket now, Johnny won’t be back home for a while and I’m off from work today”  
“ Sure that would be great, let me just get changed” Joshua went to get changed but he couldn’t help but blush when he heard ….  
“ I hope you can cook as good a scream” Joshua pretended he didn’t hear that as he went to go get dressed and met Junghan at the door. The drive to the supermarket was…… awkward. After hearing want Junghan had to say about overhearing him and Johnny last night, Joshua wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. Though Junghan had no problem.  
“ Johnny tells me your one of the assistants for the art director at the museum. Do you help them find new pieces for exhibits?”  
“ No, not really I give my input every once in awhile if they think it's worth listening to but that's about it. Are you interested in the arts?” he asked trying to keep the awkwardness away.  
“ You could say that, I’m a photographer. I’m always trying to find ways to get my exhibits in, and my work out to the public. I’m surprised Johnny has never brought to one of my gallery opening” Joshua was surprised to hear this. He was always telling Johnny how much he loved to see the art galleries of the underground artist around the city. Was there a reason Johnny didn’t tell him this?  
“ Johnny doesn’t really talk about you like that. Come to think about it he hadn’t really mentioned you until we were going to move in together. Aren’t you guys best friends?” Junghan only shrugged his shoulders and they went back to silence as the drove to the supermarket. Getting the groceries was a simple task that didn’t take long with Junghan there to help. Returning to the apartment, Junghan helped put up the groceries before heading to his room. Joshua decided to make dinner for everyone, knowing Johnny would be home soon. Just a simple a dish to tie everyone over for the night. Joshua felt arms wrap around his waist and he let out a little chuckle as he felt wrap harder around his waist.  
“ I hope you’re hungry, I didn’t know what Junghan liked so I just made fried rice”  
“ I’d eat anything you make so don’t worry” Joshua jumped from shock, almost burning himself on the stove. Junghan pulled him away fast enough before he injured himself.  
“ You should be more careful in the kitchen” Junghan smirked. Joshua rushed at of his hold, feeling like he just saw a ghost.  
“ That was not funny, Junghan. Please don’t do that again” Junghan stepped closer cornering Joshua to the sink.  
“ I wasn’t trying to be” Junghan only stepped away when he heard steps coming towards the kitchen, pretending to find a plate for the food. Johnny was bright when he saw Joshua’s face immediately wrapping him in a hug, and kissing him on the cheek. Johnny rushed to grab the plate out of Junghan’s hand to get some of the food. Acting as if nothing happened, Junghan grabbed another plate and took a small portion of the food, joking that Johnny never had a home cooked meal before. Joshua mumbled that he was going to bed and left the two friends to catch up. It was hard to fall asleep that night, because even when Johnny came to bed and wrapped his arm around all he could think about was Junghan.

 

After the incident, Joshua avoided Junghan like the plague. Spending more time at the museum, and trying to find new artists to show for the next gallery opening. The museum was expected to find a new artist every month to put on display for the city, but it seemed to be getting harder every month. The director was getting pickier and picker with the artist and this month he wanted someone specific. Guess who it could be.  
“ Listen to me very carefully. There is a new underground photographer that is making his way into the mainstream light. He refuses to give any of his work to galleries, auctions, absolutely nothing! I don’t care who does it or how it is done. I want Yoon Junghan in my office yesterday! Do I make myself clear!” before he could even give them a chance to respond he left the conference room, leaving the assistants to squabble over how to get said photographer. Joshua wanted to rip the hair out of his scalp. Out of all the artist in the city, the director had to have Junghan? It was like God was punishing him. Even if he did ask Junghan, he would probably say no, apparently he always said no, so Joshua will just ask to be told no and he can move on because he did everything he could, and have no regrets. Joshua could never tell when Junghan was home, mostly because he made sure he came in after Johnny so he wouldn’t be left alone with him. Knocking on the bedroom door, he waited for a sign that the other heard him. But after 5 minutes, no response. Joshua deciding to be brave, or stupid, and open the door to the bedroom. Junghan’s bedroom was very neat, everything in a very precise place. If he didn’t already feel like he was trespassing, he did now with how obvious it was that he didn’t belong in the room. There was very little family pictures on his dresser, but he did notices a camera on the desk.  
“ What are you doing in my room?” Junghan stood by the door, obviously just coming from out of the shower with his hair still dripping water. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a towel on his shoulder for his hair. Joshua felt like a thief caught red handed, as Junghan glared at him.  
“ Well?”  
“ I wanted to talk to you” Junghan raised his eyebrow in disbelief, walking into the room. Joshua felt trapped as Junghan cornered him into the desk.  
“ I didn’t think you would want to talk to me. You’ve been avoiding me for the last couple of weeks, Joshua”  
“ I need to ask a favor for work” Junghan moved in closer, pushing Joshua further into the desk.  
“ What’s the favor?”  
“ The museum would like you to feature your next collection with us. I understand if you don’t want to-”  
“Sure”  
“ I’m sorry?” he didn’t just say yes, he can’t because if he says yes then he has to work with him and he can’t have that.  
“ I’ll do it but I want a favor in return” he smirked before moving to grab his camera of the desk, “ If I give the museum my next collection, I want you to model for me”.  
“ If I say no?”  
“ You obviously don’t have the option to say no, Joshua. So I’ll see you at my studio on saturday?”

Joshua doesn’t know to be happy or not. Seeing the director thank him for the collection is putting him on cloud nine, and having Johnny with for once for the opening of the new gallery. But the gallery is what made him feel like a thousand eyes were on him. Junghan failed to mention that the pictures he took of him would be used in the gallery. Though no one is able to recognize him, but Joshua can tell if he starting to freak out. After the gallery, all their friends moved to their apartment to congratulate Junghan.  
“ Congrats to Junghan to getting his first collection in the High Museum of Seoul” Seungcheol shouted , raising their wine glasses to a cheer.  
“ Thank you guys for coming out to support me tonight. I would like to give a special thanks to Joshua, without him I would have never gotten my art into the museum” Joshua blushed at his words, not paying attention to the kiss Johnny placed on his cheek. As the night came to an end, Johnny ended being called into work by the hospital. Junghan and Joshua cleaned up the last of the mess made by their friends before saying goodnight. Deciding to take a shower first, Joshua had a lot a question in his head but tried to push them to the back of his mind. Joshua let water rush down his face one more time before getting out of the shower. Joshua went straight to the dresser to find some underwear, unaware of Junghan sitting on the bed.  
“ You really are oblivious to everything” Junghan pulled him onto to the bed, trapping him against the sheets.  
“ What are you doing?” Joshua yelped feeling lips on his neck as Junghan forced himself in between his legs, “ Junghan, stop! Why would you do this to your best friend?” Junghan ignored him, pulling off his pants and pulling on Joshua leg to pull down his underwear. Junghan forced himself in between his legs before kissing him on the lips.  
“ The same reason you haven’t pushed me away yet” Junghan pushed off his button down as well as his own. Joshua tried to push himself up but was immediately pushed back down. Joshua manage to push him off before climbing further back onto the bed.  
“ Junghan get out! Johnny will be back soon and-”  
“ Fuck Johnny! You know what? Let’s be honest here, if Johnny wasn’t coming back, would you sleep with me?” Joshua didn’t answer, but a blush still creeped up his face. He got off the bed and found a shit on the floor before opening the bedroom door.  
“ Junghan, leave”  
“ Answer my question, Joshua”  
“ NO Junghan I wouldn’t! Because I have a boyfriend. Now leave!” Joshua huffed in anger. Junghan said nothing, cornering him against the wall.  
“ Look me in the eye, Joshua”  
“ Leave, Junghan” his voiced waivered and soon he found lips on his own and his legs wrapped around the other’s waist. Junghan moved from his lips to his neck, biting hard to leave marks. Junghan walks to his own room before setting Joshua down on his bed. He kissed down Joshua’s chest before leaving bite marks in his thighs. Joshua let out a high pitched moan feeling something wet as his entrance. Junghan looked like a predator ready to kill, as he crawled back on top of him. A gentle kiss was placed on his lips, before Junghan placed two fingers on his lips.  
“ Suck” a command, not a request. Joshua opened his mouth just wide enough to let the fingers in, but that was all Junghan needed as he moved down to suck on Joshua’s left nipple. Joshua felt his other hand roam all over his body as he made his fingers wet as possible. When Junghan deemed then wet enough, he circled them around Joshua’s entrance. Joshua let out a moan feeling Junghan slowly push in his fingers. He slowly rocked himself on Junghan’s fingers.  
“ What do you want baby?” Joshua moaned as Junghan moved his fingers deeper. Junghan pulled out his fingers, putting his whole body on top.  
“ Answer me, baby boy. What do you want ?” Joshua whined pathetically as Junghan positioned himself perfectly between his thighs. Junghan to Joshua’s cock in his hand, playing and spreading the pre-cum all over the head.  
“ Joshua, I’m asking you one more time or else I’m leaving. What do you want ?”  
“ Fuck me, Junghan. Please, fuck me!” Joshua pleaded, bringing Junghan closer to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Junghan lined his cock with Joshua’s entrance before pushing in slowly. He was nothing like Johnny, when he fucked it was like he wanted to prove something to show everybody that Joshua was Johnny’s and no one else's. Junghan was incredibly different. Junghan was slow but hard as if he wanted to savor every inch that he felt of Joshua. His pace became faster and faster the more Joshua whined.  
“ Junghan! Ah!” Joshua’s moans got higher in pitch as Junghan place his legs on his shoulder.  
“ Say.My.Name.” each word punctuated with a thrust. His pace became uneven as he was reaching his limit, Joshua’s moans became louder as he was also close. Joshua pulled Junghan in for a kiss as he came on his own stomach. Junghan kissed back just as hard as he came inside Joshua. Junghan pulled out enjoying the view of his cum spilling out of Joshua’s entrance. He pulled Joshua closer, to cuddle and to fall asleep. Joshua should have felt guilty, but he didn’t know if he was supposed to feel guilty over sleeping with Junghan or not feeling guilty about cheating on Johnny.

 

 

After that night, Joshua found himself spending time with only Junghan. It seemed like Johnny was always busy with work, barely having time to come home. Even when he did come home, Johnny would go straight to bed and leave the next morning to go to work. Joshua was starting to feel lonely, and Junghan was more than happy to give him attention. Junghan was willing to pick him up from the museum, take him to the store, and even help with dinner. Joshua was feeling guilty and decided to visit Johnny at the hospital. He packed a small lunch and texted Johnny ahead that he was coming. Asking the receptionist, where he would be and made his way to the third floor. Making his way out of the elevator, Joshua found him at the end of the hallway. He tried to call for him as he walked down the hallway but then he heard his conversation.  
“ Honestly, I can’t wait to break up with Joshua. The only reason I even dated him was because Junghan wanted to use him for one of his photoshoots. I can’t wait for this to all be over and I can find someone new for his photoshoots, I don’t why this one is taking so long” Joshua left the hospital feelin like a fool.

 

When Joshua came home from the hospital, he immediately went to his room and started packing all of his stuff. He didn’t even realized Junghan came home as he was packing the last of his clothes. Joshua flinched as Junghan tried to catch his attention.  
“ Joshua, what’s wrong? Why are you packing all of your stuff?” Joshua ignored his question as he made his way to the door.  
“Joshua, answer my questions! What's going on?” Junghan yelled.  
“ I’m leaving, Junghan because apparently all I was a nuisance to Johnny so you could get me in bed and your shoots.” Junghan stepped in front, blocking the door from him.  
“ How did you-”  
“ I overheard Johnny talking about at the hospital. He can’t wait to break up with me so you can move on with the next target. Have fun, now move Junghan”  
“ Joshua, please you have to believe me when I say that it was different with you’ Junghan tried to stop by pushing him in to the couch but Joshua pushed him away.  
“ How was it any different, Junghan? You know what, I don’t care. I’m leaving” Joshua pushed Junghan out of the way and left the apartment. Joshua decided to stay with Jihoon. The younger didn’t mind, and Joshua really needed a friend to talk everything out right now. Jihoon was more than happy to talk about the dilemma and his roommate, Junhui, was more than happy to give pity cuddle, which he happily took.  
“ You can’t avoid him forever, Joshua. You need to go talk this out with him”  
“ No offense, Jihoon but I honestly think if I saw him I would slap him in the face”  
“ Joshua, I’m not saying you need to forgive him, but at least hear him out and get everything off of your chest” Joshua hated when Jihoon was right, but in this moment he was right.  
“ Besides, you talked like you really liked him, Joshua. We’re not saying you have to get back with him, but at least tie up loose ends before you regret it” Junhui chimed in as he snuggled closer. Joshua hoped they were right, and he wouldn’t regret it tomorrow.


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the ending I hope you guys like it and please give me feedback for my writing. also for anyone who might ask Jaewon is the yg Jaewon also known as One.

Junghan set his glass of vodka down on the coffee table, trying to cool off after kicking him out of the apartment. The fool had one secret to keep and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Junghan only had himself to be mad at in this moment. He wasn’t an idiot, he knows how much of a jerk he was was using Johnny to get models and his lays. It was always fun for him this way. Junghan wanted a challenged to see how fast Johnny’s partners would break and Johnny would get his seconds. People were willing to open themselves up on camera if they thought the photographer was in love with them. 

Junghan was more than excited to see how far he could push Joshua into doing things. But Joshua was different, unlike the rest of Johnny’s partners Junghan had to work to get Joshua’s attention, let alone look at him sexually. When he finally got his attention, he didn’t want to let it go, choosing to spending every waking moment with him if he could help it. Junghan threw his glass at the wall. He needed to talk to Joshua and soon.

  
  
  
  
  


Listening to Junhui and Jihoon, Joshua new he had to face Junghan at some point but he couldn’t face the other. How do you even start to conversation with someone who played with your heart? Joshua huffed packing the last of his notes, todays faculty meeting was just as boring as any others. He was prepared to leaving with the rest of colleagues when he was stopped by the director. 

“ Joshua, do you have a moment?” 

“ Of course, sir. What can I do for you?” Joshua packed the last of his things before walking down the hall with the director. 

“ If I remember correctly, you were the one who got the artist Junghan to do a collection with us correct?” 

“ Yes, sir. That was me” Joshua said quietly, dreading where this was going.

“ I was wondering if you could do an editorial on him for the online pieces. How fast do you think you can meet with him and put it out?” Joshua only smiled saying he would trying to get it done by next week. Leaving the museum today, Joshua felt the universe playing a joke on him for doing this. Coming back home, Joshua stared at his phone, looking at the text over and over again before pressing the send button. 

“ Please don’t respond” he whispered to himself, deciding to go to bed. 

  
  
  
  


Joshua felt stiff staring at the studio door, all he had to do was open it and face all of his problems, but his fear was stopping him. He wasn’t hear answer that would crush him even more or worse. Joshua was surprised to check his phone this morning, seeing a text from Junghan saying he would be in his studio today and he should stop by during his photoshoot so they could talk. Jun immediately insisted that he come so that he would make sure Joshua wouldn’t chicken out. Even as he tried to protest and Jihoon easily backed up Jihoon saying that Joshua needed the moral support. So here he was staring the door before Jun open the door for him. 

“ Staring at it won’t solve your problems” Jun said with a smile before pushing him inside the studio. 

“ I’m here to do my job, Jun. We’re just here to get the article for the online editorial that’s all” Joshua said, even though he didn’t really believe himself. It proved even more true when Jun gave him a very skeptical look. 

“ Right, it’s not like your emotionally constipated and you need sort this out with Junghan or anything” Jun sarcastic tone making him feel even more like a child. He couldn’t even be mad at Jun because he was right. He was like a little child afraid to get in trouble so he avoids his parents, trying to hide as if nothing was wrong. At some point they realized they were lost. 

“ How big can one studio be! Maybe we should call him, Joshua before we get even more lost?” 

“ I wouldn’t say my studio is small, but it definitely not big enough to get lost in” Joshua and Jun jumped hearing Junghan’s voice. 

“ I didn’t realize you were bringing company, Joshua” Junghan said with a forced smile. Joshua gave back an even more forceful smile before he spoke. 

“ He’s here for moral support”

“ You need moral support to right an article?” all the fake pleasantries left Junghan’s voice as he said it.

“ When it’s about you, then yes I do” Joshua with just as much malice. There stared each other down before Junghan moved, asking them to follow him to set. The set was like any other regular photoshoot. Lights set up, am assistant  checking the laptop and camera connection not wanting to lose any shots, and the model getting the last of her touch ups. She immediately perked up when seeing Junghan walk in.

“ Junghan, what took you so long? It doesn’t take that long to get coffee” she came bouncing to his side, pushing her chest into his side. 

“ I found a friend lost on the way here. This is Joshua, he will be interviewing me after the shoot today so don’t mind him” Joshua did a simple wave trying to acknowledge and say hi to everyone in the room. The model paid no attention to him in the first place, going back to her marker on the set to begin where they left off. Joshua stayed behind the assistant, checking the photos along with him.  Even through his mixed emotions, Joshua could understand why so captured by the others work. It was like he was capturing a secret between only the photographer and the model and everyone else was looking in trying to figure out what the secret is. Looking up from the laptop, Junghan was adjusting small featured on the model, placing her hands in a certain way, tilting her head at the just the right angle. It made Joshua wonder what he was seeing as he made these small adjustments, what was going on inside of his head. 

“ He’s something else, isn’t he?” Joshua came out of his thoughts, hearing the assistant talk to him. 

“ Yeah he is. How long have you been working with him?” 

“ Just recently. I guess he realized the workload was getting too much for him and he hired me to do the tedious work. But i can’t complain, it’s pretty cushy job and he pays me well. I can’t really ask for anything better” 

“ Minghao, can you get the wide frame lense for me please?” Junghan asked. Minghao was already up before Junghan could wait on the reply, bringing him the requested lens. He did a gentle nod as a thank you before switching the lens and proceeding with the shoot. 

“ If he told me you were coming I would have planned better for your interview” Minghao said with a pout. Joshua only smiled at the younger.

“ It’s fine, it was a last minute thing, I just didn’t think he was having a shoot today” 

“ Well, it’s almost over and we only have to pack up the laptop and the camera took make sure we have back ups. He should be done see, if she decides not to flirt with him today” Minghao groaned seeing as he started packing up. 

“ Since this was the last day of the shoot, why don’t we go out to eat?” the model suggested as she started changing into her regular clothes. 

“ You all go without me, I still have some work to do with Joshua” Junghan said looking over the last of the backups before saving the data. 

“ Oh, but it will no fun without you ,Junghan” she whined cuddling up to him, “ Maybe we can meet up later just the two of us” Junghan easily shrugged her off, helping Minghao pack the last of the equipment. 

“ I’m afraid I don’t have the time for that. Joshua, let’s go ahead and get started. Thank you for your work today everyone” Junghan glanced at Joshua telling him to follow him. 

“ You go with the group Jun, by the time you come back we should be done” Joshua ran to catch up with the other. The both of them kept it very professional as Junghan answered his questions and Joshua neatly typed the answers down. Satisfied with what was given, Joshua closed his laptop ready to leave.

“ Do you honestly think we’re done here?” Junghan said, stopping him before he could finish packing. 

“ We don’t have anymore to talk about, Junghan. I needed this for the editorial and that was all. I have nothing else to say to you” Joshua finished packing trying to push Junghan out of the way.

“ That’s utter bullshit” 

“ Then what do you have to say for yourself. You talk like you have all the answers, Junghan but to be honest YOU are a load of bullshit.” Joshua felt tears welling in his eyes but he didn’t want the other to see, “ Why did you use me like that? What was the point of playing me like that if you were just going to find someone else? What was the point?” Joshua flinched feeling Junghan wrap his arms around his waist. 

“ I didn’t use you Joshua. I know you think I’m an awful person, and you have every right to be mad too. I admit I did use Johnny’s partners for models and to get more out of them in the end, it was a game to us, to me.” 

“ So I was just a game to you?” Joshua didn’t pull himself away, waiting for him to finish.

“ You weren’t a game, Joshua. Honestly, I think I got lucky when you asked me to release a collection to the museum. I’ve always rejected anyone who's ever asked, and then you asked. I saw it as an opportunity and to take it. I didn’t think you would stay by me after that night. Then I got jealous and greedy, I didn’t want Johnny to see you the way I saw you that night, I wanted all your attention to myself. At some point, I told Johnny to break up with you so you would be mine” Junghan’s grip became tighter, not wanting to let him go again.

“ So why make me go through all that guilt, thinking I was cheating on my boyfriend when he didn’t even care! There was an easier way to go through all this Junghan, and you obviously didn’t choose that” Joshua wiped his tears before exiting the office. Jun was waiting outside with Minghao, he immediately rushed over seeing the tears in the other’s eyes. Joshua stared out the window on the drive home, wondering if he made the right choice. 

  
  
  


_ 5 Months Later _

  
  


The museum has opened up a new collection, inviting all of the artist whose work is shown at the museum to come and celebrate with them. Joshua and a few others were assigned to not only set up the reception as well as the after party for all the artist. The opening night of the collection, Joshua was more than happy to invite all of his friends. 

“ Jun, I thought Jihoon was coming with you?” Joshua asked only seeing Wonwoo and Mingyu with him. 

“ Yeah but you know how Soonyoung is when he gets to be him outside of work, he made a whole date out of it. They should be here soon though. Where’s Jaewon?” Jun asked, trying to keep count of everyone.

“ Talking with one of the directors, I think. Why?” 

“ Because Junghan’s coming and he doesn’t want your new boyfriend to find out” Mingyu blurted out, Wonwoo elbowed him in the gut, but Joshua already heard him. 

“ Please, tell me your joking” but all three fell silent. Joshua groaned going off to find Jaewon. He wasn’t scared of them meeting, he was scared of what would happen between them. God was against as he found the two shaking hands and talking.

“ Joshua, glad to see you again” Junghan was the first to see him, and he gave him a polite smile before standing next to Jaewon.

“ Joshua, hey we were just talking” Jaewon said with a tensity in his shoulders. 

“ Why don’t you go find the others, I’ll take it from here” Jaewon didn’t say anything, placing a gentle kiss on his cheeks before leaving. 

“ Hi” he said,” I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight” 

“ The museums still has a few of my pieces. Is he who I think he is?” Junghan asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“ Yeah. It was nice to see you again. Take care” Joshua didn’t give the other a chance to respond before catching up with the others. Seeing Junghan made him wonder if walking away was the right choice, but then he felt Jaewon hold his hand, placing one more gentle kiss on lips. He made the right choice. 

  
  



End file.
